


As if there were no tomorrow

by foxyladycpz



Category: Space Battleship Yamato - Fandom, Starblazers - Fandom, Starblazers 2202, 宇宙戦艦ヤマト | Space Battleship Yamato 2202 (anime), 宇宙戦艦ヤマト2202
Genre: Ace Pilot, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Garmillas, Interstellar War, Lone Wolf, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Space Opera, Warriors of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/pseuds/foxyladycpz
Summary: Warning, this fic contain Chapter 7 spoilers at its end -- if you're uncomfortable with it, you can skip the EPILOGUE part, which is kinda cathartic.Anyway. This story is all about the untold and the unseen between Lieutenant Keyman and Yamamoto Akira. Hope you'll like it and love them as much as I do.





	As if there were no tomorrow

 

_What a load of bullshit!_

Garmillian Ambassador Barel’s words were still resonating into the Lieutenant’s head. Klaus Keyman felt upset.

Against the Ambassador, for somehow infantilizing him, asking him if he was in love, telling him he was making a cute adorable face, and other various embarrassing stuff.

And against himself. He had been blushing ---- blushing! The Lieutenant had no idea why he had overreacted like this to Barel’s question, whereas he had so naturally confessed his feelings for Yamamoto Akira to Katsugari earlier. Most likely, it was because Barel had been teasing him, and made him feel like a busted teenager.

So what? The Lieutenant was in love with Yamamoto Akira. There was nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just that the Ambassador knew Keyman pretty damn well. Keyman knew that the Ambassador was reluctant to let him go back to the Yamato, and that’s why he asked for his permission. In the end, Barel had agreed. If Keyman was in love, then it couldn’t be helped ; boys will be boys !

Keyman returned to the Yamato with buzzling ears. To be honest, this conversation with Barel had brought Keyman back to some wet dreams he had been having lately.

_Barel might be right after all. Stop acting like a kid and go talk to her._

 

***           *           ***

 

Aboard the Yamato, it felt like the calm before the storm breaks out.

The ship was under heavy reconstruction and once the Cosmo Tiger I usual maintenance task completed, there wasn’t much left to do for Yamamoto Akira.

She was resting in her room for now. As the one and only female crew member of the Yamato Aircorp, she had her very own private cabin. And today, she had no envy to hang around with her fellow squadron comrades in the pilot restroom, as she usually did. The atmosphere aboard was tense, everyone was tired from the previous battle and dreading the upcoming one. There already have been so many pain and deaths, and the Yamato Squadron was no exception.

Lying on her bed, Yamamoto Akira was trying to remember the exact moment when she had fallen for the Lieutenant Klaus Keyman.

Or maybe was it more appropriate to call him Ranhalt Desler?

Even after his true identity had been unveiled, everyone from the Yamato crew, and even Ambassador Barel, kept calling him “Klaus Keyman“.

As if... the Lieutenant had reneged his family name.

Whatever.

Yamamoto Akira felt confused.

He was a Garmillian. And on top of that, Lord Desler’s nephew.

Despite the former enemies, Garmillas and Earth, being allies now, the past couldn't change the facts that the war had taken many lives from both sides. Akira herself had not been spared by this interstellar war. She could never forget that her beloved brother, Akio, had died while fighting the Garmillas.

Due to this, Akira was suspicious and had initially distrusted the Lieutenant Keyman. She even had confronted him in the Yamato’s briefing room, when the superior officers were debating if they should lead or not a rescue mission on the Eleventh Planet.

Keyman had insisted to join the mission and he had fought alongside with the Yamato Aircorp. Amazingly, and even to Commandant Kato's greatest appreciation, he had turned out to be a top-notch pilot.

Akira and Keyman had begun their bonding during this very same mission. They had they spent some time around the campfire at night while the Yamato was under a critical situation. Kato was under pressure and had been rude to Keyman just earlier. It was a tense and uncomfortable feeling; having a Garmillian among the Yamato crew. Kato had criticized the Lieutenant as acting emotionless, and Akira had immediately felt sorry for him. She had tried to make it up to him. She also felt guilty since she was the one who had convinced Kodai to launch this rescue mission, when Keyman himself had stood against it since the very beginning.

But the Lieutenant Keyman did not hold it against her. If the Yamato would make it through in the end, the whole mission would turn out to be the right decision.

Later, Keyman and Akira had teamed up together in the shadow to unmask Katsugari. It had been unpleasant; the Gatlantis spy was trying to entice the Lieutenant, and Keyman had faked being attracted by her. Akira was supposed to apprehend her, but Katsugari was sneakier. She had seen right through Akira's awakening feelings for the Lieutenant, and had used them to destabilize Akira. _Bullseye!_

During the Telezart Mission, Keyman had betrayed Lord Desler and freed Kodai, Sanada, Saito and Nagakura. The Yamato crew managed to escape from the Neu Desura, but Keyman didn't make it through. When his drifting Czvarke went off radar, Akira didn’t think twice and rushed to rescue him.

_I'll rescue him no matter what!!_

She had risked a dangerous maneuver, and summoned all her strength to pull the badly injured Lieutenant out of the water.

Even if Yamamoto was rushing, the way back to the Yamato had seemed to last an eternity. Piloting the Cosmo Tiger I, quickly organizing emergency care, keeping the medical team informed of Keyman's wound. All at the same time. Meanwhile, Keyman was lying at her feet in the narrow cockpit, merely conscious.

_Hang on, Lieutenant._

_Stay with me._

_Please don't die._

_Don’t die._

She had kept talking, begging him, pleading him, to keep him from going under.

_I don't want to lose you._

Later, she had been watching over him the whole time while he was recovering from his surgery. Keyman should have remained at the sickbay after his operation, but instead he had relocated himself into a confinement cell, much to the Yamato crew's surprise. Seems it was Keyman's own decision since he considered himself as a traitor.

Akira couldn’t help but keep hanging around the Lieutenant's cell. She felt the need to remain by his side, and was worrying if he was doing alright, especially since the Yamato was moving fast. The Lieutenant was probably in pain. Successive warps were hard to take with an injured body.

That’s the moment when Akira had caught the Lieutenant’s love confession, which had been echoing in her heart ever since.

Keyman was chatting with Katsugari through the cells’ thin wall. He was explaining how, when he was at the verge of dying and sinking alongside his damaged Czvarke, he had heard his mother’s voice.

He hadn’t dreamed of her for so long.

But his mother didn’t appear.

Instead, it was Yamamoto Akira.

It might be fate.

A bit sassily, Katsugari had asked him if he was disappointed.

But no.

The Lieutenant was glad for some reason.

Ties, love, whatever you call it. Keyman felt like he had found it on the Yamato.

Akira was awestruck. She shouldn’t have been there in the first place, and somehow felt like an eavesdropper. Yet, she couldn’t help but smile whilst a warm feeling was invading her chest.

So… apparently her feelings for the Lieutenant were mutual.

Since when had she felt so happy?

 

***           *           ***

 

 _Lieutenant Keyman...._ Akira had grabbed her pillow and was hugging it tightly to compensate some absence. She couldn't stop thinking about the Lieutenant. His sexy voice. His beautiful face. His captivating eyes. His perfect – strong yet lean – body..

Keyman was the darkly handsome type – more precisely, the utterly-sexy-without-giving-a-damn-about-it type. Akira had heard some rumors floating around – actually, several women from the crew (and even a man?) used to have a secret crush on Keyman; but they had quickly dropped out as soon as Akira got involved into Keyman's inner circle. _Better not mess with Yamamoto..._

Did the Lieutenant have any idea, how much Akira had fallen for him? _She wanted him so badly!_ One reverie leading to another, Akira's hand had drifted straight to her intimacy. She was now caressing her body through her clothes, imagining it was the Lieutenant's passionate hands. Soon, she reflexively bites the pillow to muffle her moans. _Lieutenant … Oh, Lieutenant Keyman...._

A light knock on her cabin’s door abruptly pulls Akira out of her daydream. _Oh, snap... bad timing!!_  She remains silent for a few seconds, but the knock repeats.   _Who is this ?_ Akira finally stands up to open the cabin’s door, and her heart skips a beat.

Outside is standing the Lieutenant Keyman, with a shy look on his face. He seems aghast, as if he didn’t expect Yamamoto to open her door. Kind of a scared, little boy.

“Lieutenant?”

Akira is dumbfounded. What’s Keyman doing here? What's all of the sudden?

“I… erm.” It takes a few seconds for the Lieutenant to regain his composure. “May I come in?”

“Sure”. She steps back to let him in, and the door closes behind them.

_Now what?_

An awkward silence immediately settles between them. Keyman is now blushing furiously and looks like he’s about to lose his temper. The Lieutenant’s wild blush is even more obvious on this pale blue skin of his. His body language is somehow betraying his feelings, and Akira's heart clenches in her chest.

 _How cute_ , Akira thinks as the Lieutenant is displaying a side of himself that she never thought being even possible. _He looks so innocent_.

Keyman lowers his head with a heavy sigh.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ …..

His mind is spinning fast in complete disarray. _She’s a Terron. This is against the Garmillas Officers Conduct Code. This is even against Yamato’s onboard rules. But here I am, inviting myself to her room like some unmanned soldier. Yet, I can’t help it. I feel drawn to her._

Akira frowns. In the past, she had somehow admired – and envied – Yuki Mori’s ability to openly show her feelings to Kodai and to throw herself into his arms. Akira had often blamed herself for being too... reserved. She wasn’t the cold hearted ace pilot she gave the impression to be.

Thinking about it, pilots were risking their lives at every mission. You don't have time to think about irrelevant emotions up there. If you think, you're dead.

_F*ck it, Akira. There's no point of keeping your feelings inside. You don't know what tomorrow will be made of._

Keyman bites the inside of his cheek. He has so much to say, but the words won't simply come out. As an Intelligence Agent, Keyman had always been taught to stifle his emotions, and he's now experiencing trouble verbalizing his thoughts and feelings.

_I love you, Akira._

_I love absolutely everything about you. I love your voice when you call my name. I love your courage and skills. I love the way you move. I am a Garmillian, I am among those who killed your brother, yet you chose to trust me. I was glad it was you who rescued me from my sinking ship. I have the feeling that your voice only kept me alive. When I woke up at the sickbay and that I saw you by my side, I understood. You saved me in far more ways than you think._

“Lieutenant…” She’s about to say something but Keyman finally speaks.

“I can’t get you out of my head, Yamamoto.”

_I love you._

_I love you and I wanna make love to you, Akira._

Akira's jaw involuntary drops open and she blinks at him several times. Her cheeks are suddenly burning hot.

 _Take your chance, Akira. It’s now or never._ She takes the lead and steps into the Lieutenant’s space. Keyman reflexively stiffens as she stands on tiptoes to reach his lips. He holds his breath for a few seconds, until Akira parts her lips to invite Keyman’s tongue. _Copy that, Yamamoto_. As a signal, and his inhibition lifted, Keyman wraps his arms around her slim body, harkening her closer to him. All the tension in his back is suddenly gone.

_F*ck the rules._

They deepen the kiss and Akira tilts her head to allow Keyman a better angle. The Lieutenant's hands wander from her shoulders down her backside, cupping her buttocks. Akira moans into Keyman's mouth, and as a result he instantly feels the blood rush to his lower abdomen. Their kiss is filled with need, hunger, lust, and all the accumulated tension from the previous and upcoming battles. Her body pressed again his, Akira can feel the Lieutenant hardening really fast, which causes her body temperature to increase quickly.

They break the kiss, panting and horny, both eager to indulge into each other again. Akira grabs Keyman's uniform and rests her forehead against his chest. He's warm. The Lieutenant’s heart is racing like crazy.

“I want… I want…” she begins to stammer.

Yamamoto is trembling into his arms and something creaks open in Keyman’s chest. He gently grabs Akira’s chin to meet her gaze. Akira’s eyes are blurry with heat, her impossibly long lashes drifting over her half-lidded crimson eyes.

_Those red eyes. Look like they’re burning bright. I could drown myself into them._

“What do you want, Yamamoto?” he whispers softly.

The Lieutenant’s low voice sends shivers up and down Akira’s spine and her whole body thrills with desire. She bites her bottom lip and timidly gazes at him through her up lashes. She sees nothing but burning fire into Keyman’s jade gaze. The Lieutenant's expression, usually so cold, is now surprisingly tender. Akira can feel herself melting inside.

“I want you so…. bad…”

Keyman smiles gently at her blunt response and caresses her cheek. Without a word, he leads Akira to the bed and they collapse onto the mattress. The Lieutenant runs his hands up and down Akira’s ribs and hips, enjoying the nervous curves of her lithesome body. She's still trembling. The feeling of Keyman's hands all over her body makes Akira realize that she wears nothing but her skinny, half transparent undersuit.

She had always considered it like some kind of technical clothing – light and nice to wear, utterly convenient under a tight pilot suit. But right now, as her nipples stiffen under the Lieutenant caresses, she realizes the erotic appeal of this undersuit. This goddamn skinny AND transparent suit leaves _absolutely nothing_ to the imagination. Akira feels awkwardly exposed and slightly embarrassed. Seduction has never been her strong point, but now Keyman's soft touch makes her suddenly aware of her own sensuality.

_You are so beautiful, Akira. You drive me crazy, you have no idea._

The Lieutenant did notice Akira’s embarrassment. Without a word, he gets off the bed and he’s the first to undress, tossing his gloves aside and kicking his boots off while quickly removing his vest and pants.

Soon, a very naked, and very _aroused_ Lieutenant Keyman is standing in front of Akira. She marvels at his athletic body. His skin stone is a very pretty shade of pale blue, which actually makes a beautiful contrast with his golden hair.   _Good Lord, he's so handsome! Does he have any idea?_

However, Akira begins to feel embarrassed for another reason. Earthlings and Garmillians, even if sharing the same DNA, do not have quite exactly the same stature. Garmillians are slightly taller, and of course this also applies to their private parts. To put it boldly, let's just say that the Lieutenant is pretty well endowed. Nothing Akira can’t handle, of course. She had been fantasizing about Keyman's body for a while, but still, she’s pleasantly impressed.

Akira grabs Keyman’s hand to pull him down back on the bed with her. They stay like this for a moment, feasting their eyes on each other. Akira tenderly caresses the Lieutenant’s skin from his cheeks to his chest, tracing all along his well defined muscles with her fingertips. She's paying extra attention to the scar from his recent injury. _Does it still hurt?_

Keyman’s skin is so smooth, and warm. The Lieutenant lets her touch him to her heart’s content, then he leans down and starts kissing her again, from mouth to neck and from cheeks to collarbone, then back to Akira's sweet lips. While they’re kissing, Keyman presses his lower half against Akira’s belly, so she can feel his raging erection -- _oh my gosh, he’s so very hard and huge!_

Then, the Lieutenant gently pulls Akira’s undersuit down to reveal her skin ( _such a warm cinnamon colour_ ), making her restrained breast spring free. _A really convenient undersuit_ , Keyman notices. He knows it is nothing but a professional outfit, but still, lately he couldn't help but feel the blood beats in his ears whenever  he saw Akira wearing it.

Keyman happily grabs Akira’s left breast and runs his fingers around the sensitive nipple, greedily teasing her by alternatively kissing and nipping at the other nipple.

“Your skin is so smooth, Yamamoto…”

He kisses her again, then Akira feels the Lieutenant’s free hand move slowly from her breast to her belly, then even further to her inner thigh. He starts to mercilessly tease her clitoris through the amazingly thin fabric.

“Aaaaahhh….” Akira tries to smother her moans by applying the back of his hand onto her mouth, but Keyman won’t let her.

“Please don’t do that,” he murmurs. “I want to hear you.”

This echoes like an order.

Akira looks at him, flustered; to prevent any more bashfulness, Keyman takes this short distraction as an opportunity to fully undress her. She tilts her hips up to help him removing her suit. When flesh meets flesh, race and ranks don't matter anymore. Keyman resumes kissing her, and quickly his hand is back between Akira’s tights. His ungloved hands feel even much nicer hand warmer. In a blink, his middle finger is buried into her pussy. She cries softly under the stimulation, and he’s amazed by the feeling of her slickness.

_You are so responsive, Akira... and so ready for me..._

The Lieutenant’s mouth leaves Akira’s lips to wander down her throat, leaving a hot trail of kisses from her chest to her feverish belly. He pauses at her navel, playfully twirling his tongue inside, then goes down on her pelvis. Soon, Akira shivers at the feeling of Keyman’s hot breath on her sensitive clitoris; right after, and without any further warning, Keyman’s finger is replaced by his tongue. The touch makes Akira’s body tense and she jolts in surprise.

“Lieutenant Keyman !”

Keyman lifts his head up and glances at her. It doesn’t exactly sound like a protestation.

“...Please allow me?”

_Please, Akira._

_I am dying of love for you._

Akira blinks, then nods. She didn’t think that the Lieutenant would go down on her. So yes, she opens her legs wider, exposing herself even more. And she allows him. To fuck her with his tongue. And that’s exactly what he does, sticking his tongue deeper and deeper into Akira, tasting her juices, making her whole body throb in need. And Akira absolutely _loves_ it. She plunges her fingers into Keyman's golden hair, her hips swaying softly to meet his tongue. Soon, she gasps and throws her head back in ecstasy, and o _h my god this is so good if he goes on like this... I can't...I can’t hold back any longer...I’m clos---_

And that’s the exact moment when Keyman chooses to withdraw, causing Akira to whine in despair. The mischievous way the Lieutenant wipes his mouth off grits her nerves even more.

“You look so desperate, Yamamoto...” Keyman chuckles lightly. “That's not like you...”

 _!!!..._ Akira clenches her jaws. _That’s not fair!!_ Slightly exasperated, she swiftly sits up and pushes Keyman by the shoulders to flip him down the mattress. Taken aback, he doesn’t even offer much resistance, and Akira firmly grabs his dick before dangerously bringing her face close to it.

“Ya-Yamamoto” the Lieutenant stammers, a hint of panic in his voice. “You don’t have to…”

“I insist, _Lieutenant_ ”, she replies with a sly smile.

Keyman indulges and leans on his back, making both of them more comfortable, and giving Akira better access. She settles between the Lieutenant’s open thighs, leans over his cock and lovingly kisses the tip; then, she takes as much of him as she can into her mouth. Akira can hear Keyman’s content sighs and appreciative moans, and it’s a big turn-on. She almost wants to push him over the edge, just like he did with her a few minutes ago. She continues wrapping her tongue around his shaft, bobbing her head up and down, sensually, _oh so desperately slowly_ . The Lieutenant’s breath quickens, and Akira feels him growing even more bigger in her mouth. _Oh my gosh, Akira..._

When Keyman starts shivering, she doesn’t pulls back.

“Yamamoto, stop” he pleads.

_I don’t want to stop, Lieutenant._

The second after, she feels Keyman’s firm grip on her shoulder, trying to push her away.

“Enough! STOP! Please!”

She lets Keyman's cock slip out of her lips with a wet sound and lift her head up to locks eye contact with him. Panting wildly, Keyman looks disarmed and at her complete mercy. _Oh gosh how can he be so adorable yet so damn hot at the same time?...._ Seems it's the Lieutenant's turn to lose his cool _._

“What are you… what were you trying to do?” he starts asking; but Akira promptly climbs onto his lap, and positions herself just above his rock hard, dripping erection.

 _Oh my god. What a hell of a view._ _She's going to ride me like this_ , he realizes. But on the other hand, there was nothing less to expect from a flying ace, right? However, Keyman didn't expect Yamamoto to be so erotically-driven, and almost sexually aggressive. It was common knowledge, among the crew, that Yamamoto was a lone wolf. Out of reach, barely mingling with other crew members. Hard-disciplined, and even tougher on herself than she was with the others.

_And yet, you chose me, and you're giving yourself over me. I am so glad._

_Everyone was so wrong about you, Akira. You are literally fire beneath ice._

“I'm playing by _my_ rules, Klaus” she finally answers. “Just follow my lead.”

Hearing Yamamoto calling him by his given name, Keyman’s eyes widen in surprise. Then, he chuckles. Alright, then. _Locked and loaded and good to go, Ma’am!_

The Lieutenant inhales sharply as Akira slowly starts to lower onto his cock. He buries his face into her tender chest while she allows herself a some time to adjust – _this stature difference, really!_ A salty sweat drips from her breast, and Keyman greedily licks it.

Akira bites her lips at the sensation of how wonderfully huge he is, then she finally starts swaying her hips back and forth. A loud pleasure groan escapes the Lieutenant’s lips. _She’s so impossibly tight!---_

“Goddamn Akira....You feel so good.”

He called her by her name! This makes Akira incredibly happy. As a response, she possessively digs her nails into Keyman’s shoulder and leans toward his neck to bite him lightly, even giving him a hickey. As if claiming him as hers. _Ouch-- she's a wild ride!_

“Likewise, Klaus” she answers in a panting breath.

“Unf!”

Keyman grabs Akira waist and rocks his hips upwards, thrusting particularly hard inside of her. Soon, Akira abandons all restrain and starts moving her hips as fast as she can, rubbing her clitoris against the Lieutenant’s pubis. Watching Akira abandon herself in pleasure makes Keyman’s heart leap. _So, so beautiful._ When he feels her body shuddering, he knows she has already reached her limits.

“I’m c-close,” Akira stammers.

“Aren’t you going to wait for me?”

‘I… can’t…” she stutters out, her hands tightly grasping the Lieutenant’s shoulders.

“Sshh, it's OK. Come for me, Akira...”

No need asking twice. Akira doesn’t hold back and cries out, orgasm striking her full force. Keyman is dazzled by her climax. He can feel her pussy throb around his cock. Right after, she collapses onto his chest, breathing heavily and without any strength left.

This first contact was...wow. This was primal. Intense, fast.

_I see... You too, you have been alone all this time, Akira..._

“Are you alright?” Keyman asks softly.

“Yes…” she answers, her voice still sticky with pleasure.

Keyman can’t stop caressing her back and shoulders as she's catching her breath and steadily recovering. Her silver hair is damp with sweat, and her hot skin feels so nice again his.

_Beautiful..._

“Klaus…please...more” she murmurs.

An unextinguished desire is burning into Akira's eyes. Keyman smiles and they break apart. He gently lifts her up with both hands and makes them switch position, flipping her onto her stomach, and leans over her. For a moment, he kisses and nibbles her neck while rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks, gently tormenting her. He feels her body tensing again with pleasure as she tilts her ass up, inviting.

He grabs her waist tightly but holds still.

Not yet.

He wants to take his time and hear her _beg first._

“Lieutenant …”

“Oh, don’t you “Lieutenant” me now, Akira...”

“AAhh… Klaus.… please...”

“Much better. Please what?”

“Have me... Hurry….”

Akira can feel him grin against her nape, then he complies and starts to enter her, torturously slowly. She squirms and arches her back to deeper the penetration angle. She can tell he’s fully seated when she feels his hips resting against her asscheeks, and his muscular thighs stuck to hers. Keyman sighs, his hot breath breezing her hair. _You smell so good, Akira._ He starts rocking his hips with long, deliciously slow and deep motions, which leave her breathless. She can feel his hard cock rubbing teasingly against her g-spot.

“AaaaaHHHhh…Klaus... Faster...”

The Lieutenant grins in delight when he sees Akira writhe in pleasure beneath him. Her hands are frantically grasping the bedsheets. He slows down even more on purpose, withdrawing halfway, which causes Akira to whine again. She counterattacks by ramming her hips straight backward, making Keyman cry in both surprise and pleasure.

“…Klaus... Please...” she pleads, looking over her shoulder with burning, begging eyes.

“Fuck,” Keyman groans in return. He finally indulges himself into a frantic pace, his cock thrusting roughly against Akira’s g-spot, and rapidly throwing her over the edge. She moans desperately and he feels her inner walls begin to tighten again around his shaft, giving him unbelievable pleasure. When her breathing becomes erratic, he leans forward and grabs Akira’s left hands, pressing his other hand against her belly. Akira feels Keyman's heart racing wild as he presses his torso onto her sweaty skin. The Lieutenant feels like his own body is about to explode.

“Akira…” he whispers right in her eardrum with a husky voice. “I love you, Akira.”

Something snaps into Akira’s head; tremendous waves of pleasure overtake her body as she climaxes again, calling Klaus’ name in a hoarse shout. The Lieutenant feels his own orgasm building gradually in strength and he follows right after her, his back trembling as he releases his heat with a strangled cry, as far as he can reach deep inside of her. As he comes, she presses herself against his throbbing manhood.

 _Holy f*ck_!

Keyman rocks his hips gently to ride out of his climax, then, for a moment, he rests his body against Akira's back. His body weight feels nice, and she whimpers at the loss when he withdraws himself from her. The Lieutenant flops back on the bed, out of breath. The aftershock left them both drenched in sweat, and Akira pulls covers over their chilling bodies. When she curls up beside him, he draws her to him, pressing her head onto his chest. His heart is beating fast and strong.

“I love you Klaus,” Akira whispers, and Keyman holds her tighter. “I love you, Akira” he echoes, gently kissing her hair and stroking her back lightly.

They remain silent for a moment, enjoying each others skin contact and deeply relaxed breathing.

“......Are you afraid ?” Keyman suddenly asks out of the blue.

Instantly, tears begin to form in the corner of Akira’s eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you, Klaus. Stay by my side. Always...”

“...I promise”, he answers softly, wiping her tears away. “Please, don't cry... I don't want you to cry...”

She sniffles and nods slightly, then snuggles back into his arms.

“Then love me tonight again, Klaus” she whispers in a barely audible voice. “Love me as if there were no tomorrow.”

 

_Confide in me tonight_

_You don't have to hide_

_The marks_

_From far too many nightmares_

_That keep bleeding from your heart_

 

_Collide with me tonight_

_We will make it right_

_The stars_

_Will be witness to our ritual_

_The cleansing of a heart_

  
***           *           ***

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Lieutenant Keyman!”_

“ _Can you hear me?”_

“ _KEYMAN!!!!”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*CZVARKE RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Yamamoto? Do you copy??”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _.._

“ _Klaus….please respond...”_

_"You're always the one doing the dirty work, heading in without a doubt. "_

“ _It's unfair to those of us who remain behind.”_

“ _THAT'S UNFAIR !!!!!!!!”_

“ _Klaus….”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*CZVARKE RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Akira….?”_

“ _Do you copy….?”_

“ _Akira….?”_

“ _I see. You can't hear me.”_

“ _Well. That's sad.”_

_"Dying is the easiest part.”_

“ _What I can't stand... Is the fact that I can't hear your voice, and it's sad. “_

“ _I can't see your face either. It's sad."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Klaus…. You promised…”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*CZVARKE RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _.._

“ _I am so sorry, Akira.”_

“ _But you know I love you.”_

“ _You know I am doing this for you.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Klaus...I need you.”_

“ _How can I make it without you...”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*CZVARKE RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _.._

“ _Akira. I love you.”_

“ _Everything will be fine.”_

“ _I love you.”_

“ _l will always be in your heart.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ _Klaus...I understand.”_

“ _I love you, Klaus."_

“ _I LOVE YOU !!!!”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*CZVARKE SIGNAL LOST*

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _.._

*COSMO TIGER I RADIO CREAKING SOUND*

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _.._

“ _KEYMAN!!!!”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

_The virtuous man dreams_

_What the wicked man does_

_(Let Go)_

_They break all the rules_

_We admire them for that_

_(Let Go)_

_We ceased to ask_

_The most important things_

_Conditioned into silence_

_We learned to shut our wings_

_The humble spiral_

_From tiny to immense_

_(Let go)_

_Black feathers_

_And not a single friend_

_(Let go)_

_There is so much beauty_

_There is so much pain_

_(Let go)_

_Sing to me of heroes_

_Sing to me of fate_

_(Let go)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah, I wanted Keyman and Akira to have a future together. But sometimes, fate plays cruel tricks.
> 
> EPILOGUE is based upon Keyman and Akira's last radio "conversation", where apparently they can't hear each other. I extrapolated *a bit* for my feel's sake.
> 
> Song credit : Black Feathers (Requiem) - Seabound. Album : Speak in Storms.  
> On a side note, the whole "Vessels" album of Starset recalls me of KeyRei, I longuely hesitated with Die For You (*sobs*).
> 
> If you're thirsty, you can find a gallery here : https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=73446670
> 
> Thank you so much to my dearest friend for proofreading and for her great help. I know I've been a complete mess during the past week.  
> Yamato 2202 Final Chapter has been released a week ago (2019/03/1) and hit me really, really hard -- far more than I thought it reasonably would. Which sounds silly since I haven't seen it yet, but a friend of mine actually did. He gave me... precious keys, and he's been really, really patient dealing with my hopeless self (*hugs*).  
> Thanks overall to all my friends who have been very patients and caring during the past week. Thank you so, so much; you have no idea how much it helped ;v;


End file.
